A persistent and recurring problem in the storage of motor vehicles is that such motor vehicles drip oils of various types, including transmission oil and motor oil. When a vehicle is parked for a length of time, such oils tend to accumulate and pool beneath the vehicle, causing stains on the underlying concrete surface. Such staining is particularly prevalent when older automobiles are parked or stored. Moreover, concrete surfaces upon which vehicles are repeatedly parked, such as gas stations, fire and police department garages, car lots, etc., typically build up years of oil stains, which repeatedly contact and saturate concrete surfaces, leaving a permanent stain on the concrete which is impossible to remove by simply washing such surfaces with water, even if detergents are used therewith.
Others have developed machines and procedures that may be useful in removing oil stains from concrete surfaces, including U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 35,073, directed to a machine that uses a moving platen to grind clay and sand mixtures into concrete surfaces, thereby creating frictional heat which causes oil in the concrete surface to be absorbed in the cleaning compound itself. Removing oil spots using such a method, however, requires the expenditure of money for the mechanical equipment needed to create the frictional heat required and thus, necessitates repair and replacement of such machines after significant use.
A need therefore exists for a simple, economical and effective formulation that can be used to remove oil spots from concrete surfaces without the necessity of expensive machinery and without the requirement that frictional heat be generated to accomplish such cleaning procedure.